Meta Knight vs Batman
Meta Knight vs Batman is ZombieSlayer23's 14th DBX! Description Kirby vs. DC! Which shadowy hero is the true master of the black and mask combo? Gotham City's greatest hero, or Kirby's greatest enemy? Who do you want to win? Meta Knight Batman Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Meta Knight is seen on his ship, Kirby being held captive in a large cell. Meta Knight could only laugh as Kirby struggled to get out of the cage, metal poles attached around Kirby's legs and arms. Meta Knight: The more you struggle, the more it'll hurt. Kirby whined and stopped what he was doing, trying to get some sleep, but he knew he never would be able to. Meta Knight chuckled to himself and walked away from the cell. Just as MK placed his second foot on the ground, the cell exploded and Kirby quickly detached himself from the poles before rushing off the ship. MK growled and turned around, only to face the one and only Batman. Batman: What you're doing here isn't right. MK chuckled at his new enemy. MK: You have put yourself in a battle you're going to lose. Prepare to die. Batman quickly activated 2 batarangs and got into battle stances, Meta Knight doing the same with his sword gripped tightly in his right hand. HERE WE GO! ' DBX (Cue: Theme of Spiderman - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Meta Knight instantly hurled himself at Batman as the hero quickly threw his batarangs at Meta Knight. The villain managed to block both the attacks with his blade, but surprisingly enough the 2 of them both exploded on impact, knocking MK into a wall. Batman then lunged at the villain and kicked him in the shoulder, blasting him through the wall and into the throne room. MK quickly got up and avoided a punch from Batman just in time, countering the attack with a series of slashes with his blade before uppercutting Batman into the air, and with a heavy punch, Batman was sent flying into the big chair and the piece of art started to break and fall on top of the hero. Batman quickly rolled to his right, barely avoiding the attack. As the chair crumpled onto the ground, Batman's attention focused back onto the fight. Batman hurled several batarangs at MK before rushing towards his foe behind the weapons. Meta Knight quickly blocked all the attacks with his sword, and aware of Batman approaching, Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape to teleport behind Batman and sock him in the spine with the back of the villain's sword, knocking Batman into the ground. Meta Knight: ''Is that all you have? '' Batman quickly kicked upwards on the ground, managing to kick Meta Knight in the face. MK could only stammer backwards as Batman got up and activated his Batmobile. The car came crashing through the walls of the ship and came flying at Meta Knight. Meta Knight: ''How did that GET IN HERE?! MK quickly started to fly upwards, but the car was too fast. It bashed Meta Knight in the gut and sent him flying into the deck of the ship, looking down at a thousand feet drop and an expensive car flying helplessly to the ground. Meta Knight quickly got up and readied his sword just in time. Batman swung his fist several times at Meta Knight, but the villain kept countering the attacks with his blade. When Batman swung his right foot at Meta Knight, the villain leaped on top of Batman's foot and kicked Batman in the face, knocking Batman into the ground. With a combo of Drill Rushes and punches, MK managed to do critical damage on Batman. The hero collapsed to the ground and red energy surrounded Batman, signing how weak the hero was temporarily. Meta Knight quickly lunged at Batman, but the hero regained his strength just in time. As Meta Knight swung his sword at Batman, the hero managed to catch the sword by the very tip and slam it back into MK's gut, knocking him back into the ground and for his sword to land on the very edge of the ship, nearly dropping to it's doom. Batman took this as his opportunity to attack MK while he didn't have his sword. Batman swung his fist several times at MK, but the villain easily dodged the attacks. Batman quickly pulled out his knife and started to swing it multiple times at MK like his punches, but to no avail. MK manged to find a weak spot in Batman's attacks and landed a Shuttle Loop into Batman's body, knocking him into the air and into the ground. This gave MK the chance to grab his sword back into his hand and prepare for a massive combo on Batman. The hero managed to spit out blood as he got up from the ground. Batman: All right... You can counter. Batman pulled out a horde of batarangs from his pocket. Batman: But can you counter this? (Cue: Theme of Magneto - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Batman launched the series of batarangs at MK, the villain trying to block as many batarangs as he could. He caught one of the batarangs in mid-air, but the weapon instantly turned into a rope and started to tangle MK into a heap of mess. The villain quickly sliced the rope in half, but this was just what Batman needed. Batman impaled MK in the gut with his knife, but as he did so MK vanished into darkness and Batman turned around, fear overwhelming him. ???: Know my power.... A blinding light appeared out of nowhere, a sword gleaming through the darkness. Batman quickly leaped upwards just in time, avoiding the large sword slicing thin air. Meta Knight appeared once more, looking more weakened, but able to continue fighting. Batman hurled his knife at Meta Knight's helmet, but the villain just deflected the knife, sending it into Batman. Batman quickly leaped backwards, but the knife managed to impale MK's right arm, causing him to shout in alarm. Batman: Bastard! Batman quickly got up and fought with everything he had left. He swung blades, batarangs, even some of his tech at MK, but the villain either leaped above them or teleported past them. After all of Batman's batarangs were done and everything he had left was gone from his pockets, MK teleported behind Batman. Batman yelled in alarm as MK teleported in front of Batman just as the hero turned backwards. Meta Knight: This is my true power! (Cue: Theme of Dante - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Meta Knight instantly kicked Batman into the pilot center of the ship, causing fire to erupt on the ship and alarms to blare. The ship instantly turned downwards, both fighters preparing for a crash landing. Still on deck, the 2 exchanged blows with their sharp blades. As soon as Batman extended his knife forwards, Meta Knight teleported on top of Batman and impaled Batman in both of shoulders, the hero shouting in pain and dropping to his knees. Just as he nearly dropped his full body weight onto the ground, Meta Knight teleported behind him and used his Final Smash, Galaxia Darkness, to whisper three words. Meta Knight: Know.... My.... Power! Meta Knight instantly sliced Batman in half, half of the hero's body dropping off the ship and the other half slumping to the ground in a bloody mess. Meta Knight quickly took a moment to rest before leaping off his ship and flying safely to the ground. Meta Knight's ship exploded into a tower and several brown creatures erupting from out of the castle, either on fire or just running for their lives. Meta Knight quickly sheathed his sword and walked away from the scene, but an angry creature from the background appeared and roared..... ???: Where do you think you're going? Meta Knight quickly turned around to see the angry creature, hands on his hips, glaring at MK with pure hatred, his castle burning on fire. Meta Knight could only unsheathe his sword once more, preparing for a battle that would explode! '''DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Meta Knight! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DC Vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music